


Compliment me

by CynthiaElizabeth, Pixel_Kitten



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Everyone loves angst, M/M, Mark Red down as scared and horny, Masturbation, On Hiatus, Praise Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, because someone lost her muse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaElizabeth/pseuds/CynthiaElizabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Kitten/pseuds/Pixel_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripped of his title and one shot at a solid income for some time, Green finds himself with an easy internet job,</p><p>and Red is his biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a collaborative effort between two people, so the style is somewhat like reading a roleplay with switching perspectives. We've kept it this way because it feels better on our end, being able to express the character's own feelings and thoughts equally throughout the story. Each swap of perspective is marked so it's not confusing.
> 
> Also as a sidenote, we both do realize that by the time Red became the Kanto Pokémon League Champion, he was aged 10-11. For this story, though, we consider the boys around the age of 16. Think of this as an alternate universe where one's Pokémon adventure begins at that age, if that makes it any easier for you. Or don't. Whatever works for ya.

It was all over. It was all over before it had even properly begun. Was it because his ego had gotten the better of him? That if he hadn't been so arrogant, perhaps things would have worked out to produce a different kind of an ending? Be that as it may, Green's world had crashed down hard.

After Professor Oak had lead Red to the Pokémon Hall of Fame, leaving Green behind, the brunet had simply collapsed on the stairs of the Champion's Room of Indigo Plateau. How could this be? He had been absolutely certain of his victory over Red, but now... Oh, how sorely had he been mistaken. Green squeezed his eyes shut, but bitter tears managed to cascade down his cheeks nonetheless. Gritting his teeth, the boy stood up and left Indigo Plateau behind him.

After having healed his beat up Pokémon, Pidgeot flew Green and the rest of his team back to the small, one room flat the boy had acquired on the outskirts of Viridian City not too long ago. It was meant to be a temporary solution until he became the Champion and could afford premises more fitting of his new status and financial capacity, but now... Now he had no choice. Green was broke.

He had counted on the payslip of Champion to help him out of his financially difficult situation, but now that was clearly not going to work out after all. Green was screwed. All he had to his name was the stoic furniture in his flat (bed, small dinner table with two chairs, a desk with his computer, and a third chair for that). He had rent to pay and no way of providing the money.

When he entered his tiny rathole of a flat, the brunet chucked his gear aside and simply collapsed on his bed. He felt numb all over. What was he to do now? His pride made sure he would never ask his gramps or sister for money. No, he was a great Pokémon trainer after all and could care for himself. And he could, too. If only Red hadn't humiliated him so...

Taking a deep breath, Green got up from his bed and headed for his computer. Time to start job hunting. He was so not in the mood for this right now, but he had bills to pay. After thirty minutes of arduous browsing and nothing to show for it, a pop up notification appeared on his screen. "How to make ₽5,000-₽20,000 an hour from home! Click for details!" How was he to turn such an incredible opportunity down?

Turns out the job was of a tad more erotic nature than Green had imagined, but at that point he really couldn't care less. The money really spoke to him, and from what he understood, he didn't even have to do more than masturbate to the camera (and the hundreds watching). Green was... Well, surprisingly okay with this. So, half an hour later he had signed up on a webcam website, set up his camera so it didn't show his face when he sat on his computer chair, and prepared for his first show.

It was... Awkward. Green eyed the viewer counter nervously. Seconds from him starting the stream the counter had started to run, and he wasn't even... Doing... Anything. Green raked his brunet hair with his fingers while his other hand was nervously sliding over his still fully clothed body.

 

**> wow u look like ur ready to have a gr8 time**

 

**> hey babe lets see that dick of urs**

 

**> pick up the pace bro**

 

Messages, more demanding and crude than the one before, started flooding the chat and that's when Green realized that this is the part he will hate the most. People who think that just because they've paid to become members of this website and to be able to watch the cam shows, they can boss people around and have them do what they want. Green might have some issues with his confidence right now but he'd be damned if he let gross idiots like these dictate what he was to do and how he was to perform. There were no site rules on what you should show and do, either. Then again... Green looked at the "Tips" section of the screen and saw the odd ₽10 to ₽50 donations and knew that he needed more.

With an almost inaudible grunt Green lifted the hem of his shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and waited anxiously for whatever reaction his own actions might evoke. He ghosted his hand over his boxed-clad (and so far remarkably uninterested) groin. But just for the show, Green let out a small groan. If only the quality of the comments would pick up, because so far they were not exactly what Green wanted or enjoyed to see, but he feared for the worse.

 

* * *

 

 

On the flip side of events, Red was finally able to let out a sigh of relief. Everyone had been fussing over him, congratulating him. It had taken him hours to escape his mother's doting grasp so he could run, with his Pikachu in arm, up the stairs and away from the crowd of attention. The door was locked tight, even Pikachu seemed relieved to be free of all the petting.

His arms would loosen, allowing the electric mouse to bound down and over to the bed, curling up snuggly and instantly drifting after a hard day of battling the entire elite four. Becoming the Champion hadn't been easy. The battles were easily won, all of his Pokémon fought hard, and together, there was no team he couldn't hold his own against.

But seeing Green so broken,   having to shatter his rival's dreams so soon after he'd achieved them.

Red didn't want to be congratulated for having done something that made him feel so guilty. Worst of all, Oak hadn't given his Grandson a second glance after scolding him for not getting the point. The only reason Red hadn't snapped at the elder, was because he understood why he'd been so harsh.   Green was stubborn and prideful, he needed a wake up call before his treatment towards his Pokémon bordered on abuse. It wasn't unheard of, Red was glad that Green didn't head that way.

The newly named Champion sat himself at his old desk, computer having been untouched since he'd left this place at the start of his journey. He gently blew the collecting dust from the machine, earning a small sneeze from Pikachu.

“Sorry...   S'dusty in here.” Though Pikachu wasn't complaining, just dropping back to sleep once the irritation had gone. They wouldn't be staying long, of course, Red had plans to travel, seek out a place to stay and train. He'd heard of a mountain to the west, a place where strong Pokémon lurked atop snowy peaks.

He'd have gone immediately if his mother hadn't insisted on him staying here for a few days first. He hadn't the heart to turn her down, but in his agreement to stay, he'd already found himself bored. The NES on the floor wasn't really appealing to him right now, so without much more thought to the matter, he leaned down just enough to click the on button to his computer.

Now what, he wondered. It had been so long since he'd used this thing for anything other than storage. Scarlet irises lazily looked over the old desktop, spotting the internet icon, he clicked it, opening up all the possibilities yet probably being able to find none.

 

Google, maybe.

 

'what to do when bored'

 

A simple search, straight to the point. A few things came up, some online games, forums, things that held Red's interest for the high point of 0.5 seconds before he moved on. Eventually, he found an entry to a post, linking all sorts of different sites for people with different interests.'Finally', Red sighed, something hopeful.

First link wasn't all too interesting, the second gave some fun tips for dressing up Pokémon for contests. Red closed that tab pretty quickly. The third had some 'Life hacks' and nice recipes for sweet confections that looked like Pokémon; quietly, he'd bookmark the page for his mother.

A few more links in, he'd come across a page with a video loading in. Red took little notice of the name of the page, but rather his eyes caught the movement of the chat to the right. Thin lips would pull themselves into a frown, he could guess this site's agenda due to the comments these people were posting. The video feed finally loading in on his ancient computer sealed it.

He should have instantly closed the page and moved on.

Yet he found himself just peeking back to his snoozing Pikachu, making sure it was still oblivious before looking back to the screen. Honestly, he was finding this embarrassingly fascinating. He wondered who on earth would go to such lengths for such a primal pleasure, hell, it didn't even look like he was enjoying himself. Even if it was just his crotch in view of the camera, those movements weren't of anyone with some form of confidence in this sort of thing.Poor guy, he thought.

Slowly, he'd reach up, plucking his hat from his head, running a gloved hand through his dark messy strands as he tried to resist the urge to help. It's not like this was Team Rocket's doing, he couldn't send out a Pokémon and have it all be okay. Yet, looking the page over a little longer before he closed the page for good, he noticed a 'Tip' option. Odd, was his first reaction, but really it made sense, why else would someone be doing this.

Lucky, Red had just come by a whole lot of money that he had little to no need for. It'll only be this once, maybe, a passing gesture of goodwill. Yeah. It's not like his eyes were starting to drift unconsciously to the sight of the guy working himself up. Red wasn't into that sort of thing------- He'd tell himself--------

He quickly made an account, just for the purpose of giving a helping hand, then he'd stop, he'd go to sleep.

 

**> get ur dick out already**

 

**> fuck urself with something ;)**

 

**> put shoe on head**

 

Red wasn't sure why he felt like he was offended, but he was typing a reply without thinking. The human race hadn't entirely sunken so low.

 

**>.. I like your boxers, the eevee pattern is cute.**

 

Awkward, he wasn't sure what else to put, but he'd already sent the message into the chat so he couldn't exactly take it back and type in something else. Not that he really wanted to, Red was one to speak his mind, a very blunt guy, often got himself into trouble.

He wondered briefly, just how much trouble he'd be getting himself into this time.

 

* * *

 

 

It was as he had feared. The level of stupidity in the chat only kept increasing as time went on. By the time Green felt his cock finally harden in his boxers, the viewer counter had reached triple digits. Tips, on the other hand, had yet to reach even ₽400.

No, he was most certainly not going to fuck himself with anything.   _No_ ,  neither was he going to "put shoe on head" - what were these people even smoking?! It seemed as though Green was going to be forced to get through this alone, since his audience sure as hell weren't being helpful. Not like it was neither a shock nor a new scenario to the brunet, who had been single his entire life.

_>..I like your boxers, the eevee pattern is cute._

A simple, innocent comment stood out to him in the chat. This was new. In many ways the writer seemed immediately different to the others, and the sweet compliment made Green blush violently. He dared not type "thanks" in reply because that would surely give the other viewer ideas. Instead Green hoped his gratitude would be relayed in some other manner. Without even realizing it, Green relaxed visibly.

Having gained some form of confidence (what are you talking about, Green's always confident!) to the task at hand - and perhaps succumbing to the peer pressure just a tiny bit - the brunet removed his grey jumper. The room was getting warmer due to his computer exhaling heat, not to mention the boy's attempts to work himself up. Green lifted his hips so he could tug his jeans and boxers off in one smooth movement. Slouching down on his chair just so he felt more comfortable (and still making sure the webcam was focused on what it was supposed to), Green wrapped his slender fingers around his erection.

The virtual cat calls and tips - certainly improved in value and quantity, but still nothing to blow your mind - were almost instant. Green did his best to ignore the dirtiest, roughest and downright humiliating and rude ones, instead concentrating on the encouraging, complimenting and even... _arousing_   ones. Green knew he was an attractive male, and he did take good care of his body. His muscles were rather prominent and there was a fine treasure trail leading from his navel to his groin. He was proud of his well toned and muscled body and if it could now help him earn money then Green had no regrets about doing this in front of a camera.

 

* * *

 

 

Red should have left at this point, he should have closed the tab, turned off the computer. The guy was obviously feeling a little better, call it a job well done. -------- Yet he felt like he should stay, if the ever increasing amount of gross comments and downright horrifying requests were anything to go by.

Oh! Right, he'd forgotten to actually send that tip for him. ₽1,000 should do, at least for now.

 

Once scarlet eyes had once again focused upon the video feed, Red had jumped in shock, hitting the desk with his knee. _Ouch._ He cupped his knee with his hands, glancing back again to check that Pikachu was sleeping, thankfully, he was spark out. The Champion let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in.

He'd chance another look, knowing what to expect this time around. His knee was safe from another bashing, his cheeks however, had flared as bright as his hat. He hadn't expected him to get his cock out, even less did he expect to feel the slightly familiar heat pooling at the base of his stomach. He was supposed to help, not get aroused by it------- _Or maybe that was helping._ He had no clue how this worked.

If he started following the other viewer's examples, he felt as though he'd lose a few digits in IQ. God help him, this was going to be a long night.

 

**> Ignore the rude people, just take your time**

 

He'd send, hoping to give him a little more encouragement. He paused before typing again, thinking of how to best compliment someone when they're doing... _This._

 

**> If I said you had a really nice body, would you hold it against me?**

 

**>.. Nevermind, that line is kind of stupid.**

 

**> Point still stands though.**

 

That's the last time he looks on the internet for the answer to this problem. If only he was a bit more socially graceful then maybe he could pull this off better, still, beggars can't be choosers. And there really wasn't much to choose from in this crowd. Honestly, though, as narrowed eyes watched more intently than he'd meant, those thin fingers curl and stroke; he'd found himself noticing the other chatters far less.

 

* * *

 

 

When Green heard another quiet "kaching" -sound signifying a donation he expected to see another ten or twenty pokédollars being donated. What he saw instead was a whopping thousand pokédollars, and that was enough to make him freeze for a second. His chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. He felt _guilty_ , almost, to have people spend their hard earned cash in such large amounts on, well, _this_. Watching a guy getting off. Green wasn't about to complain. He did, however, make sure to memorize the username from his so far largest donation. He noticed this was the same guy who complimented his boxers earlier and the boy's breath caught. He would most certainly make sure to keep an eye on comments from the person with the username written with a fire red font.

Green had expected to get a ton of crass viewers, and even though he had the ability to kick and ban people from his streams, the truth was that he couldn't afford to lose any potential contributors. Shame, really. Perhaps in the near future, if the brunet chose to continue whatever the hell this was called. Camming? Meh. He liked the sound of 'performing' better. Yeah, sure, let's call it that.

Brown eyes snapped to the chat when he saw the fire red font. This viewer was being so sweet and understanding, it made Green's heart beat a little faster. He couldn't hold back a groan when he read the message complimenting his body and to his mild surprise he felt a small amount of sudden wetness at the tip of his cock. He'd always loved being complimented but never in a million years had Green had any idea how aroused and content that made him feel in a sexual setting. But it did. Oh, boy, did it.

What was the person behind the fire red username like? Young or old? Who was to even say all the viewers were guys? Surely some females might enjoy seeing a guy - a physically fit and attractive male, at that! - masturbate. The internet is a weird place, who knew what kind of people lurked around these kinds of websites. Green imagined what his benefactor might look like, with a gorgeous (and extremely masculine) body and refined abs like chiseled, pale marble... Was his benefactor touching himself as he watched Green's hand stroke his cock in a steadily increasing tempo? Surely he was enjoying himself, I mean of course he would be, this was Green he was watching after all, and Green is amazing in all the right ways. And the fact that he had donated so much was also kind of a sign that he was doing something right.

The brunet started to buck his hips to fuck into his hand now, making him slide a few inches on his chair. His other hand was playing with his left nipple, and his mouth was hanging open, soft pants escaping it. He wasn't far off. Would his benefactor be a good lay? Would he fuck Green until the brunet covered both their bodies with his come or would he be into some real kinky edge play stuff? Either scenario sounded amazing to the trainer right now. Would he look deep into his dark brown eyes as they made love? Would he compliment his body like an idol created to be worshipped?   _Oh fuck, please, pleeeeeeeeease compliment me!_ It took a surprising amount of effort for Green to not actually utter those words. He was so close now. So close, but he needed to see that fire red flash again. All of the other colours were invisible to him. Only the fire red mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Red found himself stuck for anything to say at first, not only was he terrible with talking to people, he was also becoming far too fixated on the male currently fucking his own hand. He had to take a moment, shifting in his seat for some form of relief from the ever growing tightness in his jeans. All it did was exacerbate the problem with a constricting friction, jeeze, just how long had it been that he was this sensitive. Far too long, apparently.

Maybe..  Just this once wouldn't hurt. He'd give his Pikachu one last, slightly guilty, glance. Fingers work to flick open his jeans, pushing them down his thighs with his boxers, a quiet sigh of pleasure as the aching pressure was relieved some. His cock had sprung free, hard and starting to throb with need; let's get this over with-----

One hand palming and stroking himself, the other would continue to type, albeit a lot slower than before. If the guy had been responding to Red, then he obviously liked compliments. A big ego perhaps---------- Oddly, he was reminded of Green.

 

**> You're so beautiful.**

 

The defiance that always shone in his eyes when he'd stand before him, ready to battle without a moment of hesitation. That stupid cocky grin, and smug look he'd always give Red when he thought himself one step ahead.

 

**> I'm so hard because of you.**

 

Red's hand squeezed himself, thumbing the head and smearing the beading pre-cum across his skin----------  

 

**> You must be really good at this.**

 

The wild, dirty brown hair; his warm chocolate eyes. Red groaned, hips canting up with some restraint. His mind wanted to replace the male on camera with his longtime rival, it was oddly easy to imagine, with his similar frame and------------

Red paused, just long enough to notice a familiar necklace around the other's neck. Long string, a round, dual coloured circular pendant. Every noise the male made, everything about him.

“... Green?” A shocked whisper to no-one in particular. His mind wanted to reel, wanted to figure out some explanation. Yet the throbbing heat in his hand begged to think later and pleasure himself now.

Somehow, knowing that it was Green on the other end, had him on the edge that much quicker.

 

* * *

 

 

Simply hearing the compliments from his benefactor felt almost as good as what his imminent orgasm would surely feel like. He could definitely get used to this. Moans now flowed freely from Green's mouth as he brought himself ever closer to climax.

 

_> You must be really good at this._

 

 _Hah. Would you believe me if I said this was my first time? Then again, I'm pretty fucking great at whatever I do so I can't blame you._ Of course saying that out loud would be counterproductive to his goals of attracting audience. For some reason people mistake his self confidence for arrogance and douchebaggery far too often.

Green felt his testicles drawing snug to his body and he started to hear a faint buzz in his ears. He was going to finish spectacularly, and he felt accomplished and somehow free to do so now after seeing more of those beautiful words from the one who started to become a kind of a crush in Green's head. A person who knew what buttons to press to make Green go insane with pleasure, and this all with a few simple words. Typed out words, even. Imagining a husky voice groaning these kinds of things in his ear in person while deep in the throes of passion was all too much for Green, and his rock hard cock finally burst with a remarkably copious amount of pearly white come.

 

"Ooh, _fuck_ , yesssssssss", he grunted, as the ejaculate spurted all over his stomach and groin. Hand slowing to a halt Green opened his eyes, that he had closed in the interest of picturing a gorgeous body over his as they chased their orgasms together, grinding against one another. The "kaching" sounds rang on the background and Green quickly checked the "Tips" box. It seemed just shy of ₽5,000 now, and still going. Where he was astonished and grateful at every contributor, he couldn't stop thinking about the person behind the fire red font and his massive tip of a thousand pokédollars. Grateful as he was, Green truly did hope he wasn't taking money from people who can't actually afford to donate but feel obligated to.

He switched off his webcam thus bringing the stream to an end, and people vanished almost instantly. No point hanging around after all, if the show was over. Green didn't care about that, though, but rather marvelled at the top donator mentioned separately next to the tips. He clicked on the name, opening a private message box, and started to write hesitantly.

 

**> Hey. Thanks for coming today (in more ways than one, I trust! lol). I just wanted to send you this message as a sincere thank you. Not only do you somehow seem to know exactly what I want to hear but you actually donated me real money. Both of those things mean a huge deal to me. You're the only one I send this message to, don't worry. I'm just really thankful for your contribution. I've been through some bad shit and I'm in a really bad situation financially speaking, so your input will help me out a lot. I... hope I'll see you again sometime? And not only for the money.**

Instead of his buttonbash of a username, he signed the message with "TrainerAwesome".

**[Send]**

 

* * *

 

 

Red couldn't find the willpower to slow or ease up, the keyboard had long been abandoned for use of both hands, covering as much as he could and bringing himself along so fast it almost made him dizzy.

Hearing that voice that was most definitely Green's had tipped him, making him see white as he ejaculated into his waiting hand. He caught his lip between his teeth and bit down to stop the cry that threatened to rise from the back of his throat as orgasm hit him hard and the afterglow soothed the heat.

Gross, he needed tissues. He made sure to clean himself up, disposing of any evidence before sitting back in the chair. Now that the initial high was over with, he knew that he needed to talk to Green------

Dark red eyes catch a glimpse of something new, the broadcast had long since been stopped, but a message, a private one at that, was sitting on the screen, waiting to be read. Fingers would once again card themselves through a slightly dampened, raven, mess of strands. What had he done. It was all his fault.

The little signature name at the bottom of the message had the champion pull the tiniest smile though. _Just like him,_ Red snorted in amusement, a rare show indeed. But what now, he needed to reply, but what should he say, at this point, he knew far too much. Does he pretend to be oblivious, or does he come out with the truth there and then.

For once, Red didn't feel the need to be blunt. He had hurt Green enough for one lifetime.

Yet he wasn't fond of the idea of letting this continue, it was no longer simply a passing gesture of goodwill to the less fortunate. His childhood friend, his rival was in need.

 

**> Sorry about that, had a lot to clean up, thanks to someone. Honestly, I was just trying to find something to do and happened upon this page by accident.  Kinda really glad I did. I have a lot of money I don't need, you know? If you need more, then I'd gladly donate.**

**And yes, I'd be happy to see you again sometime.**

**[Send]**

 

Maybe this would be a good start to help fix what he'd broken, for now. Even if he kept this whole facade going, he'd still talk to Green. But not yet, Red would give Green's pride some time to heal before he'd face him. It would also give Red time to sort out what he should say, he considered looking it up, before scoffing at the idea. Forget that.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, probably.

Skin glistening with sweat Green leaned back on his bed, propped up on his elbows as a raven haired boy hovered above him, lazily pumping his hand up and down Green's weeping, achingly hard cock. They both panted hard and hot as the pleasure continued to climb to new heights, soon to surely take over Green entirely.

"Please", he panted, chocolate eyes glazed over with lust. "I need... I need more..." Scarlet eyes met his as the hand on the brunet's cock stopped its ministrations. Green whined at the loss of contact and friction, and again, louder, as those same, talented fingers moved a few inches lower to ghost over his entrance. Green began panting and thrashing against the light pressure, demanding more in not so many words. "Please..!"

"Green", the raven haired boy groaned in his ear in the most arousing way possible. The voice was so familiar and safe and _fuck_ if it didn't make his dick twitch, so close... "I'm so hard because of you..." A slick finger slid in past the ring of muscles, making Green howl of pain and pleasure both, although the pain quickly passed to make room for all the more pleasure.

"Mmm... more!" Green demanded greedily, thrusting his body to take the digit within him to the knuckle, But he needed _more,_ perhaps his lover didn't understand his dire need? A second finger prodded at his entrance then, sliding in alongside the first one. The raven haired boy started to scissor Green open, fucking him gently with his dexterous fingers. His own arousal was evident, grinding against Green's thigh in rhythm with the movement of his fingers. "More!" Green's voice was laced with lust so thick you could almost taste it.

"You're so beautiful." Scarlet eyes glinted with glee as he bent his fingers just a tiny bit, aiming for something specific and definitely finding it; Green's back arched so that his head hit the bed below him, even with his arms still supporting him. His whole world span out of control and he spent himself all over them both, screaming his throat sore.

_"Reeeeeeeeeeeedddd!”_

...

Green woke up to the most intense orgasm of his life, finding his pajama bottoms covered in come. Every detail of his illegally sexy dream was imprinted on his retinas and shame washed over him. Had he really just fantasized about his longtime rival and more or less best friend? Where the hell had that even come from? And the words dream-Red had spoken... He knew where he recognized them from. His subconscious was clearly trying to fill in the profile of his mysterious benefactor with Red's features. It wasn't that the Champion wasn't attractive, it was just that until now Green hadn't really thought of him that way. How _awkward_. Better make sure not to run into Red anytime soon.

The sun was already high up in the sky as Green rolled out of his bed, careful not to get his fluids all over everywhere as he padded to the bathroom. Dumping his dirty pajamas into the hamper he got into the shower, running the water quite icy. He tried to keep his mind away from the dream he had just woken from but it kept on drifting back every time. How long had he harboured these secret feelings for Red? Water rained on his head and over his face as if in an attempt to wash away his shame. This was really not alright. Not, when he was supposed to have another 'performance' online in a couple of days, probably. He hadn't yet decided on the exact date.

Last night's show had exceeded his expectations. After he had turned off the broadcast he had checked the amount of money he had gathered. There it was, plain as day, an amount that rivalled that of beating an Elite Four member in battle -  ₽5,178. Green was blown away. It had barely taken him half an hour to finish the whole thing and by comparison it was _far_ more pleasant than any Pokémon battle he'd ever participated in. Keeping this up, he would soon be able to afford a more comfortable apartment closer to the city centre in Viridian, or perhaps even Celadon City... Time would tell. For now, Green would pay some of the bills that were overdue. At least that was a small relief for now.

...

Four days was how long it took for him to actually gather his courage to have another cam show and also to come to terms with his weird, recurring fantasy of the current Kanto Pokémon League Champion. Fine, Green admitted it; he might have a crush on Red. So what, you got a problem with that? It's not like that meant anything and _certainly_ not like he was ever gonna do anything about it. He simply wouldn't let it bother him. Instead make it an asset, some ideas for his spank bank to help him through his shows.

Looking back on his first online performance Green realized how close he had come to actually showing his face to the whole world. To avoid that risk in the future, he had purchased a masquerade type mask to cover the top half of his face. A rather, well, cute one, if he was being honest. Cute in a masculine way, he kept telling himself, as he scrutinized the black and green mask with all kinds of classy decorations all over it. Yeah, this would do the job nicely. And just to make sure, he'd fixed his hair in a different way than his trademark hairstyle. Couldn't be too careful. Pulling his shirt off and fitting the mask over his face Green was ready to start streaming.

Green had made some adjustments. He had moved his computer desk so that he could actually do what was now really his job from the comforts his own bed. Convenient, huh? Sitting down on his bed with just the mask and some comfy, dark grey sweatpants on he was about ready to get this party started. Clicking on the button with the red dot on it, Green was anxious to see what kind of an audience he was going to pull tonight, and more importantly; would the viewer with the fire red username join again?

  
  


* * *

 

  


Red passed his few days a lot more peacefully; brush in hand, he'd gently groom his Pikachu's short hair as it curled on his lap. The computer stayed on in the background, playing some quiet music that apparently helped to soothe Pokémon; if Pikachu's sleepy expression, and soft “Piiiii-chaaaaa--” was anything to go by, Red would say it was working to some effect.

Moments like this had a rare smile slipping through.

A quick, subtle ping sounding from his speakers caught his attention. He completely forgotten that he even had an email account. Curiosity had him opening it, leaving the music running in the background. It wasn't often that Red would find himself with a blush, yet seeing that the site he'd once visited a few days prior had thought to notify him of another show, he found himself unable to stop the flash of heat invading his cheeks.   Honestly, he'd put that encounter to the back of his mind, it affected him in ways he wasn't fond of, nor that he really understood.

Pikachu seemed to sense his slight unease, standing on it's hind legs to gently nuzzle at his cheeks with a concerned “Pika?” It would earn a reassuring cuddle, and an equally affectionate nuzzle. The little mouse was sated, squealing in delight and barely holding in the little sparks from its rosy cheeks.

Giving a resolute sigh, Red concluded in his mind that he'd need to do something about this. Ignoring it would do no good, for either of them. Holding his Pokémon, he'd click the link and let the page load in whilst he took Pikachu downstairs for some food to snack on. No doubt his mother would dote on the Pikachu, proving an adequate distraction.   Red made sure to lock the door to his room once back inside.

Sitting down, he instantly noticed the change, perhaps since he was earlier than last time. A single thin brow would raise, disappearing under his bangs. Really, a mask? Red could still tell it was obviously Green, seeing him like this only proved his suspicions to be true without any doubt. Even if he was trying to hide it, really badly. But maybe that's just because he knew exactly what Green looked like, all the travelling they did together, the battles. He wasn't sure if he was feeling sarcastic or not when he typed, honestly, it didn't feel like he was.

  


**> Nice mask, green suits you.**

  


* * *

 

Like during his first show, the viewers started to flood in to watch his performance as soon as the broadcast started. The comments weren't quite as rude and demanding as before, and perhaps that was due to Green showing _considerably_ more this time.

Initially Green had been completely oppose the idea of actually speaking during his performances, thinking people might recognize him, but truth be told his regular, confident voice was by far different from his sultry, maybe even a tad submissive "bedroom voice", as it were. He had certainly sounded different to himself last time, he'd realized, and thus making an effort to have his voice softer and more seductive than it would normally be, he decided to go for it.

"Oh, hey guys. It's good to see you all", he welcomed his steadily increasing audience. Truth be told, he had no idea if anybody from his first show was back this time, because he really hadn't paid any attention to the usernames. Apart from one. Speaking of...

  


**> Nice mask, green suits you.**

  


Seeing the fire red in the chat made his heart rate elevate immediately, and his cheeks flushed as his eyes snapped away from the chat. A small smile creeped on his face from the flattery. "Thank you for coming again", he actually said seductively, aiming his words directly at a certain someone, but his words could have been directed at all of the viewers as far as they were concerned. Let them think that, he thought.

"I had a lot of fun last time, and in case you didn't realize it, yeah; it was my first time here. So thanks again." Green leaned back on his bed a tad, lifting one of his feet to the bed. He had arranged a pile of pillows so he could lean on them comfortably while still getting a good angle for the camera. His hand ran over his crotch in a teasing manner, already feeling the definite beginnings of arousal there. _Gee, I wonder why,_ he mused. He closed his eyes and let out a sound that could be only described as a low purr.

"I didn't exactly get a chance to thank all of you who donated last time", he drawled, opening his dark brown eyes. "I just wanted to say that I _really"_ , he groped his erection through his sweatpants to emphasize his words, "really do appreciate every single donation." Biting his lip, Green took a calculated risk and added, "keep 'em coming and maybe you'll see something new", winking to the camera cheekily.

Almost immediately the "kaching" -sounds started again, and like before, small donations to begin with. ₽8, ₽13, ₽10, ₽9... _Oh, come on, I know you can do better than that,_ he thought, but then again, he had yet to actually _do_ much to earn those larger tips. Chancing a glance at his video feed Green couldn't deny he looked hot as fuck. The mask really did suit him and he was chuffed that his mystery benefactor had seemed to approve.

"Well then... Hold onto your hats and enjoy", Green smirked as he tugged down his sweatpants, revealing that he had been going commando. "'Cause I know I will."

  


* * *

 

  


Well, Red gave his unknowing rival a roll of his eyes, he certainly was enjoying himself. There was a slight crinkling of his nose as he eyed the chat, vulgar as always but quite tame considering what he'd been subjected to last time. Red's job was done, right? He could maybe give another donation and leave it at that.

No, he frowned slightly, the growing tinge of what he could only pretend wasn't jealousy was eating at him too much. Plus, he felt somewhat concerned. He was hoping that some of the comments and requests weren't going to be taken seriously, but Green was always one to rise to a challenge; honestly, Red felt like a babysitter back when they hung out with each other as kids. Those were..  Good times.

Red wondered, what exactly would Green do if he was to suddenly find out that his rival was watching him like this. What would his sister or his Grandfather think of him. Very different outcomes, but none of them would be good.

This wasn't the best time to be thinking about that though, not when his childhood friend just exposed himself to far too many people for Red to feel comfortable. Why couldn't he have started one of those gameplay video channels he's found out about, people seem to enjoy those.

  


**> You look amazing as always.**

  


A quick compliment to get him started, Red was quickly learning what Green liked best, the faster he got off, the sooner he could shut the video feed off. Another ₽1,000, something Red could earn in his sleep these days, trainers would travel for miles and pay him just for the chance to battle a Champion. The guy who brought down the world's most evil criminal syndicate. Caught nearly every Pokémon in the Kanto region. He wasn't sure if Mew counted at this point, but maybe one day he'd be blessed with a chance.

  


**> Is this enough for such perfection?**

  


Another roll of his eyes, more toward himself. He was far better at expressing things though body language and his little tells. Speaking outright was just not fun, especially for someone who was somewhat selectively mute. Red would speak to his Pokémon, but people were difficult. Green seemed to be easier than most others, though, perhaps due to knowing him so well.

  


**> So, come on then, show me what you've got.**

  


He should start using everything he knows to his advantage. Think of it like a Pokémon battle, he has weaknesses, use them, he has his strengths, so play into them. That seemed to calm him a little, or maybe that was the Pokemon music still playing in the background---------- He'd forgotten about that tab, but left it on all the same.

  


* * *

 

  


Green couldn't contain a snort and a shake of his head when he read the corny line sent by the fire red username after another donation. A lopsided grin adorned his face as he gazed into his webcam intently. "Oh, wow, Mr. Hotshot. I dunno, is it? Is it enough?" Rubbing his stiff cock against his lower abdomen Green recalled the dreams he'd had the past few nights, ever since his first show. How would Mr. Hotshot's hands feel, rubbing his erection instead? Were they soft and gentle or labour hardened and rough? All he knew was, he wanted to find out. Maybe sometime in the future. Who wouldn't be honoured to be propositioned by Green? C'mon.

"I'll show ya exactly what I've got, Hotshot..." By this point Green was completely ignoring the rest of his audience, again. It was like this was a private show just for one guy's pleasure. "How about I tell you about a dream I had the other night... Maybe I'll replicate some of it, best as I can", he flirted at the camera as he settled down comfortably, resting his weight on his lower back so he would have unhindered access to certain lower regions when the time came.

From amidst of the pillows by his head Green produced a small tube of lubricant. His gaze remained keenly on the webcam as he popped the cap of the container and squeezed some of the clear liquid on his cock. He felt so much more confident this time around, having had such good reviews after his first show. This time was bound to go smoother than the awkward jerking couple of days before, he just knew it. He felt bold and somehow it seemed paramount that he let his admirer know every detail of his dreams.

Spreading the lube all over his length Green began to let out small moans and whimpers as he saw fit. "Maybe I dreamt of you, maybe I didn't, who's to say... But for the purposes of the story let's say it was you... I had my fingers entangled in a mass of raven hair as you stroked me so good", Green groaned, reliving his fantasies and fighting not to close his eyes as the heat coiled at the pit of his stomach. "But I needed more; I'll always need more... Go big or go home, y'know", the cheeky bastard had the audacity to wink at the camera like he wasn't totally desperate and ready for more already. Still, shouldn't rush this though, the longer he was able to drag this show, the more viewers he would likely get, and thus more tips.

Green glanced at the donations he'd gathered this session. _Well, now._ The amount had already surpassed ₽1,800 and the boy was pleasantly surprised. Slutting it up pays off. Duly noted, he mused.

"That's when I felt it... Your fingers..." He reenacted the actions with his own fingers, slick with lubrication. "Right here." With the pads of his index- and middle fingers Green rubbed small circles over his arsehole. The sensation was almost overwhelming and his cock twitched within the grasp of his other hand, starting to leak out notable droplets of pre-come. He sucked in breath through his teeth, eyes glazing over, as he applied some pressure against his puckered entrance. " _Ohhh..._ "

He had to slow down or it would be over far too soon. Or at least not pick up the pace any. So Green decided to keep his hands where they were, biting his bottom lip seductively. "What do you think happened next, I wonder?" He needed to see what Mr. Hotshot had to say about this... Was he being a good boy? Was he being perfect enough for his huge... D… _onations_?

  


* * *

 

  


There was a moment, wherein Red would have to fight the urge to hit his head off of his desk. Hotshot, was that really what he was going with? Granted, Red wasn't exactly very smooth earlier so he couldn't really say anything about it, just go with it, make do. It's not like this would last or anything, not if Red had anything to say about it.

He perked up a little, interested to know what Green had been dreaming about, they'd often talk to each other as kids about dreams they had, usually about Pokémon or some such thing-------- Wait, replicate?   Okay, so this wasn't an innocent dream then. Red's focus dimmed just a little, he was fighting the urge to just let go of his stubbornness, touch himself a little. Quiet though he may be, he still had urges and needs, though he tended to them very little. It was all Green's fault, he concluded.

For a moment, he listened to Green's voice, different from the usual arrogant demand for a battle, the biting confidence that mocked his every step. It was so much smoother, almost hypnotic. Red felt his eyes widen, his heart rate speed up as Green dared to mention his dream lover had raven hair, of all things.   Unconsciously, a hand ran through his own. It was ridiculous to think that he'd be dreaming of Red doing such things to him, after all was said and done. Yet he couldn't help seeing it, imagining it, wanting it so badly that it scared him.

He took a deep breath, eyes taken off of the screen for a moment to glare at the slight tent in his pants. Great. He was hoping to avoid this sort of thing, maybe if he ignored it, it'd go away. If only it was so easy, but seeing Green like this, it had Red squirming in his seat for some form of relief from the twitches of his hardening cock. Fire red eyes would narrow into an even nastier glare at the causer of his problem.

Green was definitely going to pay for this..  Eventually.

But now, Green was actually asking a question. This had Red sighing, now he actually had to think about it on purpose. What did people even do when they got this far? He didn't know, he'd never needed to know.

  


**> Who knows how kinky you are, why don't you go ahead and show me?**

  


He really didn't have the faintest clue, and Green could have God only knows how many kinks going on. Not that Red was going to think about that. No. He refused. He wasn't even going to look at the screen anymore, after all, he could hear Green talking to him, and that was enough to go off of.Red hated that he kept having to catch himself from sneaking peeks every now and then.

  


* * *

 

  


Green was amused by the response in the chat. Some of his viewers were all too correct in their assumptions and suggestions as to what really did happen next in his dream, but the only reply he was looking for made him actually chuckle.

"Oh, how kinky _I_ am? Now, that just begs the question of how kinky are _you_? What kinds of dirty things do you imagine doing to me? After all", he drawled, "I'm all yours, here and now." Licking his chapped lips and making sure that even with the mask on, his eyes really shone to the camera, full of lust and need. _Compliment me, claim me, fuck me,_ _ **own**_ _me..._

Green had only ever had his own fingers inside him, and even that was a new thing to him. His dream had truly inspired him to try it out, trying to achieve that glorious high and that incredibly intense orgasm he remembered from the dream... However it didn't feel right. Sure, he still managed to get off, fingering himself while his other hand stroked his cock with vigour, but something was... off. Missing. He had little doubt it was the raven haired beauty. And if his subconscious wanted to replace Mr. Hotshot with Red, then Green was going to go with it.

"Alright then! Why don't I show you, indeed?" Panting lightly, Green added pressure against his arsehole, and after a few seconds of further, intense teasing, the tip of his middle finger popped in. A gasp escaped his lips at the intrusion, and he stilled for a moment to adjust to the feeling. Damn, seeing himself on his computer screen certainly didn't dampen his arousal; quite on the contrary. He looked so fucking hot, like the desperate slut he apparently was, panting and begging in his mind to have something else stretching his hole open. "How... How about this, Mr. Hotshot? Did you imagine something like this", he teased, starting to push the lubricated digit further in.

Green wasn't one for patience. He was such a hedonist that what he wanted, he made sure he got, as soon as possible. His middle finger now fully in was just not good enough... _He needed more._ Glimpses from his dream played in front of his eyes, as he began moving his finger in and out, steadily increasing the tempo. He bit his lip and threw his head back, loud groan escaping him. "Mmmh, yessss... Do you- do you like that, huh? See how my greedy little hole sucks in that finger, so hungry for more?"

Unable to wait any longer, Green removed his finger completely only to push it back in, with a second finger along for the ride. The whine of loss quickly turned into a full blown moan of pleasure as he stretched himself further, all the while palming his weeping erection. It was so good, but good fucking grief would he prefer it if the finger belonged to the gorgeous, pale skinned boy with raven hair and crimson eyes like fire...

"Ohh, fuck", he groaned at that thought, "please... Feels so good but you'd feel so much better... _Please..."_ How pathetic was he? What the hell was he even begging for? Green desperately needed to get a life and a boyfriend or something, this was getting out of hand. Dreaming and fantasizing only got you so far, but what was he to do? Step one, make webcam porn to get money. Step two, well, that was still unclear. Step three, though; profit. Somehow. There was a twisted logic there somewhere. Back to step one for now, though.

Hips canting and fingers pumping within him, Green was riding the waves of pleasure. So much for dragging this show on for a while, Green wanted it all and he wanted it now. He was being remarkably vocal, groaning and panting and quiet little whispers of "please, please" flowed through his lips and all he could think of was Red. Holy fuck, he wanted the Champion like mad, right now. Needed his fingers or better yet, cock, buried deep inside of him, instead of his own fingers.

"Fuuuuuuck, so close... I want you so much..!" Hesitantly at first but then with keen desperation Green added a third finger to the bundle that was driving him towards his peak, fast.

  


* * *

 

  


Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Red couldn't take it, so much for holding back. Hands move to palm at his groin, just for enough relief to even think past the aching need. Red may now know just what buttons to press with Green, but it seemed that his rival also knew, unknowingly though it may be, how to drive the Champion mad with a lust no-one else could ever seem to conjure from within him.

Lips press into a thin line as slender fingers work his jeans, just pushing down the front enough for his cock to free itself. The room felt cool in comparison to the heat that was building in his clothing, drawing out a breathy groan of relief.

He rested his arm on the desk, pressing his forehead against his forearm; his free hand gave his thick shaft a hard stroke. He'd yet to do much other thanthat and he was already feeling out of breath. The tip was already smeared, pre-cum once again starting to collect as it slowly leaked with every throb. Every moan, gasp, and whimper that came from Green had him twitching in his hand as he started to touch himself. He squeezed his cock at the thought of being the one to cause such noises to escape his rival without relent.

He wanted to replace Green's fingers with his own, give him everything he loved until he was breathless and unable to do anything other than scream his name. Speaking of which, he wondered, could he get his own back by asking something of him. He was so worked up right now that he'd probably do it. He twisted the hand that held his dick, biting back a quiet moan before he push himself into a better position to type. One handed, mind you.

  


**> Say his name when you come.**

  


It could have the effect of finishing him then and there, or making him laugh himself to softness. He wasn't sure which he'd prefer at this point. Just so long as the heavy heat in his hand was gone, and his lust for his rival had dissipated.

  


* * *

 

  


Three fingers pistoning in and out of his hole, trying to reach something to bring Green relief, the trainer was having serious trouble following the chat feed at all. Sweat was streaking down his body making it glisten when in contact of a ray of the setting sun through his blinds, and his mask was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Flash of fire red had his eyes focus on the chat one last time.

"Heh", he panted, trying still, despite everything that was going on, to keep his cool. "Trying to - aah - fish out his name? That's, that's cheating!" Green grinned as he felt the pressure begin to build up. Wouldn't take long now... "Fine!" Throwing his head back against the mound of pillows behind him, he gave in. "Joke's on you, he's a celebrity!" _As if I ever had a chance to be able to scream this to him, anyway..._

He imagined the bright red eyes hooded with pleasure gazing deep into his dark brown ones as the raven haired boy fucked into him with abandon. Skin smacking against skin, Green wrapping his legs around his lover's waist to get him somehow deeper, so close that they might amalgamate into a single, beautifully perfect figure... Green would surrender so completely to him...

With desperation in his actions, the fingers buried deep in him tried to find any leverage at all to tip him over the edge, and as he wiggled the finger tips just a fraction, he felt it. A pulse of unspeakable ecstasy went through Green as his orgasm was practically pushed out of him. He was done for, it was all over. _Damn youuuuu..._

  


"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddd!"

  


The ropes of come shooting from his cock splashed everywhere, some reaching his chin, for crying out loud, while most of it covered his abdomen. His back, bowed as it was during his moment of glory, lowered back to the pillows, and his fingers slipped free from the tight clench of his hole. He was a panting, sweaty and thoroughly satisfied mess covered with more come than he thought his balls could even contain. Green ran a finger through the trail of ejaculate covering him, sticking his tongue out to taste himself. He sucked on his finger, cheeks hollowing, while gazing deep into the depths of his webcam. He _must_ have looked suggestive as all hell.

"Mmh, delicious", he moaned. "That's what I call a good time... Thank you all for joining today. I better go clean up. Smell ya later!"

Only after turning off his webcam did he realize to grimace and hope that none of these people actually knew him and his trademark farewell. Green got rid of the mask stuck on his face with sweat and headed to a quick, warm shower before he even logged off of his computer.

  


* * *

 

  


As if it couldn't get any worse----- Or any better. A celebrity had Red thinking of a famous actor, perhaps a singer from a far off region he'd never heard of. A celebrity was a person that the masses adored and looked up to. So it came as a complete shock to his system, hearing his name tumbling from Green's mouth with no shame or hesitation.

His orgasm, though indeed triggered, came as a short burst of relief and nothing more. Nothing brought on by Green's inadequacy, rather the opposite, but simply because it made him feel all the more terrible that he'd  brought him so low. Having your dreams stripped away by a childhood friend and rival was bad enough, but had this crush always been there------- He paused in his thoughts for a moment, crinkling his nose again at Green's signature farewell. Really, Green?

On the bright side, he no longer had to guess about this strange crush, nor of his own developing feelings. He wouldn't call it love, so to speak, it hadn't gotten quite so far, but the lust was very apparent, and he had always kept Green close to his heart. He was one of the few people in the world that could understand Red, despite him not saying a word.

Green may have been gone from the screen, but the chat was still buzzing. Comments about how good it had gotten, questions as to when it'd happen again. The viewers didn't seem to leave even though there was little for them left. Maybe they hoped that Green would see their comment or suggestion.

A few caught his eye-----------

  


**> red? as in the kanto pokemon league champion, that guy?**

  


**> guess so, not like id kick him out of my bed either tbh**

  


**> oh yeah thats hot af**

  


**> not sure whats hotter, imagining reds dick or my own up this guys ass**

  


Those were far more embarrassing than they should be. So they really did know who he was. He hadn't been champion for very long but he supposed that news did travel fast. Kanto wasn't the biggest region, and a new champion was always the biggest news. The comments would continue to flood in.

  


**> when are you gonna use toys? then it'd really feel like he's getting a pounding from a champ**

  


**> a fine ass like that needs more than fingers**

  


**> wow i'd pay double for that shit!**

  


Apparently a seller, in this business. Maybe if Red went to talk with Green then it wouldn't have to be a thing.  Alas, Red wasn't ready for that, at all. Lewd though it may be, this was still Green's only current way of earning money. So maybe..   He should help with this. One last thing before he prepares to face him.

He quickly pulls up the private messaging option, apparently Green was still online, though quiet. Good, he can send this, and pretend he doesn't know where his rival lives. Otherwise, it'd be a tad creepy.

**> Great show, everyone is really loving you. I've decided to get you a little something to help you out with future performances, just tell me which is your nearest Pokemart and I'll have it delivered.**

He'd pause, fighting the twitch at the corner of his lips as he signed it

  


_**> Smell ya later** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both absolutely blown away by how well our fic is received! The amount of hits and kudos is amazing and certainly incentive for us to write more. I, for one, can say my first-time Green-muse is virile and thriving! <3  
> -CE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for angst, have fun with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take a moment to say thank you for all the positive comments and the kudos, they really made both of us happy; it's a great boost of motivation.

Green was feeling oddly defeated. As if he had somehow disappointed his fire red benefactor. The high he had felt after the first cam show and all those lovely things he had written to Green was not there mainly because, well... He hadn't really received praise. Nowhere near the amount that he had the previous time, at any rate. What had he done wrong? His usual self confidence was somewhere else entirely.

Seriously, though. True, Mr. Hotshot had once again donated him a grand, and that was ever appreciated... But after that - he had barely seen the username in the chat. Was he so repulsed by this new side of Green, this more bold version of him? Had the mention of black hair put him off? Granted, why wouldn't it if Green was imagining someone else's hair... Not to mention when he'd screamed out Red's name... He just didn't know.

And then the private message that was waiting for him after Green got out of the shower. 'Great show', it had said. 'Everyone is really loving you'. It sounded somehow soulless, like he felt forced to comment his performance but being unable to personally compliment it. It all just made Green feel like he should just cut and run. Never visit the website again, never even think about this guy and his money.

God, but he couldn't do that, now could he. He felt indebted to the viewers who paid him, mostly because whether they knew it or not, all the donations had already seriously helped him out. The two shows had earned him over ₽14,000, and Green was for once in his lifetime caught up with his bills and had been able to pay next month's rent in advance.

When Mr. Hotshot had asked for his nearest Pokémart he should have said no. For a person who shows his goods in front of the camera for the whole world to see, that was too personal a question by far. It somehow made this whole thing all too real. What he was thinking when he actually told him, he had no idea.

...

It was a sunny, beautiful day in Viridian City. Sun was shining bright and a gentle breath of wind played in the trees, making the temperature just perfect. Green was headed to the city centre to get his team of Pokémon checked up in the PokéCenter - a weekly routine, even if he didn't battle, just to be on the safe side. His gramps' words had really stung him hard back at Indigo Plateau. Did he really think Green didn't care for his Pokémon? Sure, perhaps, when he'd first started his journey, he hadn't considered his Squirtle much more than a tool to achieve goals, but he was so not that same brat as he was back then. That had been years before - the trainer had truly grown up quite a bloody lot since then.

Fortunately his companions seemed to be doing well by all accounts. He had worried for them after they were defeated by Red, because he knew it was not only himself who was brought to a new low after such a high. His Pokémon must have felt inadequate too, much like he did. After returning to Viridian Green had decided to attempt bonding with his Pokémon more and start treating them better than before. He hoped it wasn't too late to gain their trust. If he could, he would have started all over again so he could do it right this time. Maybe he would start taking them on walks around the city and the surrounding areas, give them the opportunity to see that Green can change and be a trainer they could trust and love. That might be a long way away, but Green decided he'd give it a go.

While in town, he also visited the Pokémart, hoping that he could just ignore the whole ordeal with Mr. Hotshot. He was only here to purchase some potions and see if they had any rare candies in stock, but as soon as he approached the till, the store manager beamed at him, fetching a parcel with Green's name on it, and made personally sure Green didn't leave the store without it. His eyes burned red as he accepted the parcel. Great.

Green left the Pokémart with a dozen potions richer, but to his dismay he was now tasked with dealing with what he dreaded to find within the parcel. And not a single rare candy, either. Dang.

Once he got back home, he tossed the parcel on his bed and started up his computer. He logged in at the website that was the root of all that's evil and twisted, and looked at his mail box for the familiar username. He opened a new message.

 

**> Hey there. I got the parcel. You told me to let you know when I got back home with it. Now what?**

 

Even though he felt as he did, Green couldn't simply send such a rude message. Not to this person. So he decided to add a little.

 

 **> P.s. I like the Pikachu wrapping paper**.

 

* * *

 

 

Damn hormones. Red had no idea why they held such sway over his actions at the time, but when faced with the image of Green using more than just his fingers------ Well, it was enough to have Red buying God knows what. He'd found a site with the things the chatters were talking about, though Red refused to take his hand away from half of the screen, not wanting to see the obscene pictures out of embarrassment. At least let him pretend he was still innocent.

He'd brought some things and had them sent off. He also couldn't help but pick the wrapping paper option, the Pikachu design was adorable. Only problem was, he had no idea what he'd just sent to his old rival, he hadn't dared to look at them or read about them, so long as they did the job. It was a special bundle type deal, how could he not.

He sat at his desk, Pikachu on his lap, picking its ears up at the sound of a message. Red cocked his head to the side, Green raised a very good question, now what. Truth be told, the Champion was curious as to what the box would contain, and Green's reaction to said items. His arms give Pikachu a gentle squeeze, earning a happy “Pi!” from the Pokemon. He was glad he liked the pattern, at least they had that in common if nothing else.

 

**> Open it? Tell me what you think. **

 

He paused, not knowing how but very much feeling the need to make the message a little less impersonal.

 

**> P.s. I'm glad you like it, I thought it was cute. Reminded me of you.**

 

Well, it reminded him of his Pikachu, but he couldn't very well say that without giving too much away. He was tempted to just come out say that the fire red name he'd been seeing so often, was actually his childhood friend and rival, but honestly, it just seemed like a terrible idea. No, this wasn't a topic to discuss over text.

Either way, didn't take away from the fact that Green was also cute. Especially when he pouted, Red noted. In fact, a lot of Green's little quirks were adorable, Red quietly wondered when he'd noticed them all, he hadn't realized that he'd paid his rival so much attention. Just how long had this mutual crush been going on without Red knowing------- Typical. So much could have been avoided.

 

* * *

 

 

' _Oh boy. Here we go,_ ' Green thought, as he unwrapped the box neatly, picking the pieces of tape off instead of just ripping the wrapping paper off. How did a Pikachu remind anyone of him anyway? To Green, that particular Pokémon would always be a reminder of Red.

As he peeled off the paper, folded it up and set it aside, Green was staring at a kit of sex toys, his face completely blank. Assorted pieces containing toys Green had a pretty good idea what to do with, but some of them he had no idea how to use. And they were all coloured...

 

**> Red?**

 

Every single item was made of see-through red plastic. It was extremely awkward and uncomfortable to realize that the colour was almost exactly the same as Red's eyes. Was Hotshot making fun of him after hearing Green scream for Red the other night on cam? Green grit his teeth, thinking that. Surely he wouldn't be that insensitive. Green was getting mildly irritated and had to find out.

 

_**> what?** _

 

**> Did you do that on purpose?**

 

_**> No. It was an accident.** _

 

Or so he claims. At least he has the presence of mind to say that. Taking a deep breath, Green relaxed and typed out a reply.

 

**> Oh. Well good. As long as you're not making fun of who I fantasize about, we're all good.  
**

**> How is picking red sex toys an accident, anyway? How does one accidentally pick certain sex toys?**

 

Green's gaze lingered on the box of toys. When he initially began masturbating for money, he didn't even give two thoughts about people seeing it. Not that they had any idea who he was, Green had made sure of his anonymity, but even if they somehow found out, he hadn't cared. He was at rock bottom and had to pay the bills - whatever it takes. A soft 'bling' sound alerted him to a reply in the chat and his gaze met his computer screen.

 

_**> Oh. No, I'm not like that.  
** _

_**> It was recommended, in a bundle of things. I wasn't looking at it really.** _

 

Okay, so fine, let's say Green believed this guy. Still, he felt discomfort and unease starting to take place in his chest. In the space of the past week and a half Green had come to the realization that he's in love with his former rival and had been for quite some time. Now he didn't feel as comfortable going in front of his camera, ready to reveal his body to all those people... When the only person he wanted to ever see it was in fact Red.

 

**> I see... Well. Uh. Thanks, I guess.**

 

He felt uncomfortable. The feeling only intensified as Green kept actually thinking about things. God, what was he going to do now?

 

_**> It's fine, I saw people saying they'd give you a lot of money if you had this stuff, but given your current situation I didn't think you'd be able to get anything.  
** _

_**> Sorry if it's a little forward.** _

 

**> No, it's...fine. And they did? I mean I can imagine.**

 

After sending his latest message, Green cracked. Imagining all those people seeing him shoving foreign objects up his arse was so much _more_ than what he was comfortable with. Nope, he couldn't do this. No. No way in hell could he use these toys on camera. Nope, nope, nope. What was he even doing? If he had even a shred of hope in Red returning his feelings, he'd confront him as soon as possible. This all just felt all too wrong all of a sudden. He had not expected it to be this way, being essentially a webcam porn star who suddenly realized his overwhelming love and lust for someone in particular. Someone so fucking far out of his league it wasn't even funny. Before Hotshot was able to write another reply to the chat, Green made up his mind. He couldn't keep doing this. That much was blatantly clear.

 

**> Ok so I can't. I'm sorry. I realize how much you've donated to me and you seem like a genuinely nice guy who gets me and now this parcel and everything but...  
**

**> I'm in love with the fucking Kanto Champion and I can't see that changing any time soon and I'm just a mess right now.  
**

**> I can return the parcel and the money you wasted on me but it'll take me a while to get it together. I'm sorry. I just can't do this.  
**

**> Guess this is goodbye, Mr. Hotshot.**

 

Before he had a chance to see any reply to his messages, he quickly logged off the whole damn website and buried his head in his hands. He would surely go insane soon. All Green wished to do right now was to just go and delete his whole account on the webcam website, but he _would_ return the money to Hotshot. And crap, he has no idea where to return the parcel. He'd have to save that conversation for another day when he wasn't this close to a mental breakdown.

Rain was pouring and the skies were grey over Viridian City. A distant rumble of thunder could even be heard if you listened closely. Green didn't even think twice when he grabbed his dark grey flight jacket and his Pokéballs and headed out. He had a lot of head-clearing to do.

 

* * *

 

 

The only sound that broke the spell of silence within Red's room was a small sigh. He didn't feel defeat often, so this one instance stung harder than he thought it would. What was Red to do now, he wondered, the messages still opened on the screen, Green long since gone, much to the Champion's regret. Honestly, when Green had typed 'Red?', he was close to having a heart attack, thinking he'd been too obvious---- _Somehow._

Still, a part of him was fully relieved to know that Green intended to quit this line of 'work', though he'd silently admit to himself, his rival was certainly good at it. Best not to think on it too much----- Now was definitely not the time. Part of the message in particular had Red feeling off, was Green really such a mess-----

Maybe this, now, was a good time to get his act together. He had to go speak with Green about everything; _how_ , he hadn't the faintest idea. He hoped it'd just come to him, much like Pokemon battles and how he'd think on the spot with practised ease. Even if it wasn't a battle, it would still work the same------ Probably... Hopefully.

Scarlet irises would darken as they glanced outside the window once he'd turned off the computer, the cloud overhead promised a storm, not the best weather to seek out a childhood rival.

But when had that ever stopped him-----------

He'd wanted to leave Pikachu behind, to save the poor Pokemon from the rain, but of course, it wasn't having any of it. So, with a Pikachu zipped up in his vest, he was out the front door with a mission in mind. Weather, be it bad or otherwise, was always somewhat of an afterthought, he'd gotten so used to the feeling of being exposed to the elements. Even as he walked the path to the next town, dripping wet from the heavy pelting of rain, he strode with confidence, as if it were normal.

The Champion was focused now, arms wrapped around his Pokemon as he scanned the town, looking for any sign of Green, or where he lived. He remembered the place very vaguely, having only seen it once, his rival liked to show off after all-------- There was a spark of fondness within Red that he hadn't expected, remembering how proud Green had been, telling Red how independent he was. Oddly, it made him shudder, even more oddly, he couldn't seem to stop, even his teeth were chattering.

Oh, no wait, he was just cold.

This really was a heavy storm, the biting wind chilled Red to the bone. While he didn't mind it himself, he was worried for his Pikachu, who was also feeling the drop in temperature now. Honestly, it didn't seem like the storm would be letting up any time soon, hopefully they'd find the right apartment soon.

Soon came, with a turn of a corner and a few yards of walking until he recognized the place. Yet, it looked like no-one was home. The Pokecenter was a far walk in the pouring rain, so, he decided to sit on the slightly sheltered step and wait for his friend to return. He took his vest off, wrapping Pikachu up in it completely to give the mouse more warmth, even settled his hat atop its head. Red probably looked a little strange, shivering on Green's door step with a bundle in his arms.

If only he was witty enough to come up with a joke for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Rain poured over his head, drenching his brown locks completely. Green shivered and his teeth chattered from the barely-above-freezing temperature as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. The weather was only going to get worse by the look of it and the streets of Viridian were all but desolate.

Green had done some thinking and had come to the decision that in order to be able to survive in life, he’d have to get a real job. He would also apply for a quick loan so he could pay Hotshot back and get his... items sent back. He didn’t even bother with his other donors, but he felt like he owed Hotshot more than even his money. He owed him an explanation.

Green truly did miss being a Pokémon trainer, even though it had barely been two weeks since he beat the Elite Four. That was his primary profession after all. His Pokédex was stuck on “146 owned, 149 seen”, and Green’s OCD threw a hissy fit every time he saw such odd numbers. He kicked himself for practically allowing Red to catch the Legendary Bird Trio; he would never be able to reach the 150 that Gramps had told them both about but at least he could still capture the 150th monster they both still lacked, as far as he knew. Surely Gramps would have let him know of Red’s heroic deeds and sung hymns of praise and made Green angrier and more disappointed in himself than he already was.

So maybe he would head off somewhere to look for “the one-hundred-and-fiftieth”. He remembered seeing a cave with a blocked entrance near Cerulean City way back when, but had never heard of anyone venturing in. Perhaps some gym was interested in hiring him after hearing of his adventures in the Cerulean Cave. Yeah. That sounded like a plan. And, hey, by the way, what about Viridian Gym, after Team Rocket disbanded? Now that was a thought to intrigue…

After having his gameplan set Green decided to head back home. He’d been away for a couple of hours and had missed his Pokémons’ meal time. The sky still didn’t seem like it was going to clear up even a little, but the pouring rain had quieted down to only a gentle dribbling. As he approached his apartment Green noticed a figure by his doorstep and the closer he got the faster his heartbeat became. Oh, you have got to be kidding me. It couldn’t be him, could it? What hell of a reason would _Red_ of all people have to lurk at his door in this God-forsaken weather? _Why now?!_ Just as Green had had his head wrapped around the present situation he had ended up in. Red was literally among the few people he least wanted to see right now. No matter; Green’s mother had raised him to treat his friends with nothing but hospitality should they find themselves in his home. His doorstep was close enough.

God, Red was even more outrageously gorgeous than Green remembered. There he sat, without his vest and cap on, water running down his body in rivulets (that Green definitely shouldn’t think of trailing with his tongue right now) and those sinful eyes… Green felt a familiar, yet as of now a very unwelcome flutter at the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Green forced a cocky grin on his face.

“Red? What are you doing, sitting here in front of my apartment in this ridiculous downpour?” Sure, the nearest Pokécentre was over a mile away and if Red was passing through on his way west and needed to rest, it all made sense, really. Rushing to his door, fumbling for his keys and making absolutely certain not to so much as brush against Red, Green managed to get the door open. He ushered the raven haired boy indoors and spared a sorry glance at his ever-loyal Pikachu. The poor thing looked miserable even though its master had sacrificed his own comfort for any trace of warmth the yellow rodent might absorb from the vest.

Green hoped the extremely obvious blush on his cheeks and the back of his neck would go unnoticed by the Champion, but he feared it didn’t. Should that be the case, he hoped it’d at least be explained by his walk. Maybe he would say he jogged most of the way. Meh. Whatever. Closing the front door behind them, Green rushed to put the kettle on so he might offer his guest a hot beverage like his mother always did; nothing like a cup of steaming hot chocolate to keep away the chill. Also making himself busy allowed him to avoid the target of his pining. For a while, anyway. Almost as an afterthought he grabbed several bowls filling them with kibble and placed all but one of them on the floor for his companions.

“Hope you don’t mind my Pokémon eating. I had a long jog and their meal was unfortunately delayed”, he babbled while he took the last remaining bowl along with a cup of hot chocolate to the table where he had absentmindedly directed Red and his Pikachu to sit. Palms sweating, Green’s imagination was running wild. Had someone seen or heard of his show, recognized him and told Red? What was he to even suppose was going on? Why was Red here, for the love of God? Rarely had Green ever been as nervous as he was now.

In an attempt to hide his stalling and panicking mind, Green reached for his Pokéballs to let his companions out to eat. The small one room flat felt ever smaller as Pidgeot, Rhydon, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Arcanine and Blastoise emerged from their balls, eyeing Red and Pikachu suspiciously, and glancing back to Green. They were tense, but Green tried to mentally assure them he was fine. Luckily Alakazam picked up on it, and with another suspicious glance around began eating, the rest of the team following his lead.

 

* * *

 

 

Given so much time to wait, Red had been steeling his nerves for the inevitable encounter; yet, seeing Green walk over, questioning him from the get go, had his nerves far more on edge than he'd hoped. Dammit---- his grip around his shivering Pikachu tightened slightly, or maybe it was him that was shivering, he couldn't tell, he was almost numb enough to lose the feeling his arms.

Lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes couldn't seem to stay in one place for long, and they'd be damned if they'd land on the object of his awkward affection. He inwardly cursed his selective mutism, he had so many things he needed to tell Green, yet his mouth refused to utter a single word. No matter how much his mind was screaming at him. Luckily, Pikachu was here to give the other trainer a thankful “Pika-Pi!!”. Though they battled often, Pikachu still seemed to like Green, somewhat, and Red was grateful to the understanding creature. More than he could ever express.

If only Green could be as understanding, Red wasn't about to back out, but he certainly didn't see Green reacting well to this.

Fingers take a moment to card through his sodden strands, he'd apologise for getting Green's floor wet, but it was far past that point now. He watched quietly as Green's Pokemon were released, scarlet eyes narrowing as if on instinct, but forced himself to relax. Pokemon picked up on a human's body language, and Red's was apparently quite loud, perhaps to make up for his lack of voice.

Either way, Red had been deathly quiet, and Green was looking confused, anxious even----- Right, _he deserved to know._

“Green..” he started, pausing, eyes averting with a flash of guilt. Pikachu reached up, gently placing his hat back on his head with a wet plop. It made Red smile for a moment, before he'd put Pikachu down on the floor. The mouse was confused and wanted to get picked up again, but Red didn't want it to be between anything should Green not have the best reaction. Which was overly likely at this point.

“Umm... Feel free to hit me. I guess. I..” Another pause, to take a deep breath, “I have to tell you something.. Don't think you're going to like it.” He honestly only imagined the worst, “I'm just-- Not sure how to put it.” He hadn't thought this far ahead, or maybe it's more like, he'd thought this far ahead, but had yet to come to any real conclusion. That whole idea that maybe it'd just come to him on the spot wasn't working out too well.

“I found it by accident, I just wanted to help.. You can keep everything I gave you, just don't call me Hotshot anymore.. S'weird.” His head slowly bowed, the weight of shame not allowing him to even peek at his rival and his reaction to all this. It was a lot to take in, he knew, knowing so suddenly that your most intimate moment, your closest secrets, were all laid bare to the one you wanted to keep it from the most.

“I like you too,” he added, quietly. It wasn't nearly enough, and it wouldn't soften the blow, but it needed to be said. The Champion had tensed up, expecting something to come his way, the past had taught him to prepare for it, it had taught him to keep his mouth shut. Pikachu had obviously sensed this, tail raised and eyes focused, ready for a battle that wouldn't be happening.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was extremely uncharacteristic of Red to seem so flustered and distressed. Seeing the boy like this made Green almost regret his earlier, selfish fears that this might be about his webcam shows. Until--

"just don't call me Hotshot anymore..."

 

Wait.

 

Green's face went blank and pale as a sheet. He was absolutely mortified. No. Not only had Red heard of the shows, but he was Hotshot?! Of course. It all adds up. He'd told Green that he had a lot of money and not much to do with it. Suddenly it all made sense.

Then the memory of how he'd made him feel with his compliments and encouraging words hit Green. Red had complimented his body. Said he was beautiful. Green had made Red hard and later in the message he said he'd had "a lot to clean up", oh good fucking God... Green's head was spinning, and before he spared another thought to the situation, he leaped at Red, grabbed the stoic trainer by his shirt and crushed their lips together in a heated, almost aggressive kiss.

Green moaned into the kiss before his brain caught up with the situation and startled, jumping back a few feet. His cheeks were burning with shame as he stared at Red mouth open and eyes wide, unable to say anything. He had just kissed Red. He had wanted to do that for almost a fortnight now (consciously anyway - who was to say how long he'd lusted after the boy subconsciously?) and he finally got one part of his fantasies fulfilled.

But as soon as that thought entered his mind, so did others. Something's so wrong here. Has to be. Things like this can't be real. Red was surely just making him look like a fool here, and even if he was Hotshot, this was bound to be nothing but pity, and Green would be damned if he accepted charity and pity from Red of all people; the person who bereaved him of his rightful place as the Champion.

Before either boy got a word out of their mouths, Green turned tail and fled to his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Fuck. What the hell was he thinking, kissing Red like that? These things don't happen in real life, where the guy whom you have desired and moaned and panted and wanked for just appear at your flat and reciprocate your feelings. Impossible.

What was Red playing at? What did he get out of this? Did he wish to humiliate Green so completely, wasn't the Championship battle enough? Wow, now he even took away Green's endeavour to earn a living as an amateur webcam porn star, because what better way to ensure Green not return to that lifestyle, than this?

Green was shaking all over, confused tears flowing down his cheeks as he held his head in his hands. He had to get away. Hell, if there ever was a perfect opportunity and timing to visit Cerulean, this was it. Green couldn't take this, he needed time to think. This was certainly not what he'd signed up for. Come morning, Viridian City (and Red) will be far behind him.

Green ran the water from the tap to splash all over his face and his puffy eyes. He needed Red to go. He couldn't be in the same room with the boy after everything that had happened. That, and Green needed to pack (what little he owned and would take with him to Cerulean). Taking a deep breath, Green looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Great. He looked like a fucking mess, but at this point that was really the best he could manage. He unlocked the door and stepped back into his apartment, keeping his eyes keenly on the ground.

"You... You should go." Green cursed his weak voice in his mind, but he found he was absolutely drained of energy. "Please. Just... Go."

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Red found himself dumbstruck.

He'd expected a hit, something to that effect. But a kiss? His mind reeled as he came to realize how much he liked it, how it left his lips tingling with a want; a need for more. It was over before he had even had time to register it, if only he'd been able to react in time, known what to do to stop Green from running off. Even Pikachu was confused, not that it could be blamed, the two had always been the same, always acted as rivals would. Yet, now, after all was said and done, it couldn't return to that. The relationship they shared had been shattered, be it for a better rebuilding, or worse.

Red feared that Green's response would mean it was the latter.

This was definitely a bad idea. Especially since he'd planned to go to Mount Silver----- Maybe it was for the best----- No, he couldn't think like that, Green was his friend, despite it all, Red certainly didn't want to lose him. If he turned his back on this situation, then he would never be able to face Green again.

It felt like an eternity before Green finally re-emerged from the depths of his apartment; Red wasn't sure if he should be thankful or not for the words uttered to him next. An escape was exactly what he wanted, yet he couldn't take on his own. Even so, he hesitated, part of him wanted to comfort Green, somehow, some way. Impossible though it may be.

“........” Red gave Green a nod, unable to speak even as his rival kept his head down, eyes to the floor. He could only turn and leave, Pikachu loyally trotting behind him, giving the broken trainer a sympathetic look as they strode out of sight.

The storm never left until morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. First and foremost I'd like to take a moment to apologize for the ridiculous hiatus this story suffered. The past year was honestly saying not that great for me, personally, having my work place close and me losing my job, struggling with unemployment and mental disorders et cetera... I am so sorry that cost me my muses to write more to this fic for such a long time. Hopefully the said muses are now back. Second of all, I'm sure I speak for the both of us when I want to thank all of you amazing people who have left us kudos and comments to this story. It's truly incredible, we're so grateful that people have enjoyed our fic. <3  
> Now, on with the show!
> 
> -CynthiaElizabeth

Defeating Green was no easy task, and Green took pride in the fact. After his long-time rival had bested him in the battle for the title of the Pokémon League Champion, he'd sworn never to be beaten again. So, when he surfed down the northern coast of Cerulean City on Blastoise's back, the brunet was psyching himself up. He would redeem his reputation and show everybody that he was on the same level as a Pokémon trainer as Red was.

At first, when entering the cave, things had gone smoothly. An occasional Golbat, Dodrio, Venomoth and Sandslash tried picking a fight, but Green's team easily dealt with them. Blastoise had a lot of work to do, surfing up and down underground lakes and moving heavy boulders aside, but Green's main companion didn't seem shaken by the workout. What proved to be an annoyance to Green instead was the constant change in terrain and having to climb up and down between several layers of the maze that was Cerulean Cave. Too bad no map covered this cave. Even Daisy's. Darn.

Few hours in his seemingly aimless search Green noticed that the encounters with the wild Pokémon had suddenly stopped. He didn't have time to worry about that though, because after surfing around a corner on yet another body of water Blastoise came to a grinding halt, ears flickering and staring keenly into the shadows of a platform ahead. Green knew instantly that he had found what he had been looking for. The One Hundred and Fiftieth.

His battle mode kicked right in. Green jumped off Blastoise and took a battle stance, his hands hovering over his Pokéballs. Glowing blue eyes glared at him from the darkness, as the creature approached Green. The pure  _hate_ that the creature emitted was something Green had never seen. It was almost paralyzing. Its bipedal form moved like a predator's, ready to pounce.

Green knew that scanning the monster with his Pokédex would be of no use. This was a mystery creature never before seen. Before allowing his foe to attack, Green sent out his Arcanine. The battle was about to begin.

***

It didn't take long for Green to realize just how far out of his depth he truly was. One after another his companions fell to their foe, who appeared to not have received so much as a scratch on its synthetic and hairless-looking body. Well-timed barriers and quick feet meant that most of Green's team's attacks missed. And if they managed to get the opponent's health down noticeably, the monster followed up with Recover.

Green's last remaining, as-of-yet un-fainted companion was his starter, Blastoise. The blue behemoth hadn't returned to its ball since the beginning of the battle, and now was its turn to finish the battle, for better or worse.

"Okay, Blastoise. It's just you and me left", Green told his companion, rather defeated. "Whatever happens, I don't blame you! Go, Blastoise! Use Skull Bash!"

Green watched his Pokémon nod and charge towards the enemy. All his hopes were depending on the starter, and for a moment it looked like the attack would land. The blue-eyed monster was ready, though, and countered with a remarkably strong Confusion, sending Blastoise flying straight towards Green. There was no way to dodge out of the way, it all happened so fast. Over a hundred and eighty pounds of fainted Pokémon on top of him, Green knew that not only was he once more defeated, but crushed in many ways. His bones protested, as he did the only thing he could think of; he called out his Alakazam, who by some miracle was still able to just barely stand. It couldn't have more than one or two health points left.

"Alakazam...", Green groaned from underneath his Blastoise, noticing how the blue-eyed monster approached them all, ready to strike its finishing, killing blow. "Use... _Teleport_."

***

At the same time in Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town the Professor's dinner was rudely interrupted by a loud crash and thud from his laboratory. Rushing from his table to see what caused the ruckus, Oak found his grandson, his Blastoise and Alakazam, all fainted on his floor.

The poor Professor was certain he would have a heart attack. Green hadn't responded to his name, and his gramps had rushed his Venusaur to help him get the boy's Blastoise off of him, post haste. He couldn't lose his grandson.

Having managed to use the Venusaur's Vine Whip to move the blue behemoth, Oak rushed to check up on the boy. He found a pulse, however faint, and released a breath he'd been holding, fearing the worst. Green looked so peaceful, unconscious and lying there, like a babe in deep sleep. A Pokéball the boy had been holding in his hand was crushed to pieces, and only when noticing that fact, were Professor Oak's lips drawn into a tight line and his face lost the last remaining colour he had to them. If the Pokéball was shattered, then so were the bones in his hand. And if those bones were broken, then so could (and would) others. Goodness, what of the boy's organs?

Even though he was a Pokémon Professor by title, at that point Oak was a grandfather first and foremost. Leaving the boy's fainted Pokémon where they laid on the floor, he swooped his grandson in his arms as delicately as he could, rushing to the hospital. Blood covered shards of a broken Pokéball fell to the floor in their wake.

 

* * *

 

Pikachu sat on the bed, watching its trainer move with a silent determination, though it was visibly worried; the day a few prior still running through its mind.

Red was no better off, the encounter, the confession, oh God--- The feeling that still lingered against his lips. He had planned to go to Mount Silver, to train to be an even stronger trainer. There were Pokémon still out there that he had yet to encounter, regions that were still being discovered, and new Pokédexes to fill with pages of information on the creatures they shared the world with. His journey was far from over, his title was simply that, rather than the end he'd thought it might be.

Red had been packing his things with great thought and care, from potions and ice heals, to an umbrella for Charizard's tail in case he needed it, and very specific Pokémon food for his picky Lapras. His team were healed, the balls sitting on his belt as they always were. Essentially, he was ready to set out.

But both he and his partner knew, he was hesitating.

No matter how hard he tried to push the previous few days ago out of his mind, something was nagging at him, something wasn't right. Red hated the thought of leaving when there was still so much to say. If only Green didn't make things so difficult, but it was what he, apparently, did best. Red still felt annoyed when thinking back to the time he'd blocked the way to a Pokécenter in a new city, preventing Red from healing his team unless he beat him in battle. Of all the times and places, really. Still, he kept things interesting.

Red looked over to his Pikachu, “Do you think we've packed everything?” He inquired, seeing if the yellow mouse wanted to take anything else with them. Pikachu perked up, ears flicking for a moment as it sniffed, looking about. It then bounded over to the desk, tapping its paw on a box, giving a light “Pi!” in response.

Red walked up to the object, raising a brow. He looked it over in his hands, vaguely remembering that he got this from the old man in Lavender Town. Creepy place if he was totally honest, but the people there were nice.

He opened the box, the two shining stones meeting his eye with the same mysterious air as when he'd received them. He recounted the words he'd been told, the rumours of what power this stone could give if held--------- One by Charizard, one by its trainer.--------- He nodded his head, and placed the box in with the other things, much to Pikachu's delight.

Now. He felt prepared to leave home once again.

Question was, does he tell Green that he's leaving, or let him be. Surely he'd done enough damage----- But then again, he'd much prefer to make things right----------

“Red!! Come downstairs! Professor Oak is on the phone, he wants to speak to you!” Both heads turned to the door, his mother's tone of voice sounding less cheerful than usual. Was something wrong? The champion frowned, swinging his bag over his shoulder, stood still long enough for Pikachu to climb his frame and lay across his shoulder before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

Troubled eyes bore into him as he descended, locking with his own and giving him a nod of her head. Red looked from her to the video phone, Oak stood waiting, the worry upon his countenance making his old age look far more apparent. Red felt his spine crawl, preparing for the worst.

“Ah, Red.. So good to see you looking well. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Green.. Red, I must ask you to meet me at my house, there is something we all need to discuss about a Pokémon. Its strength is.. Unfathomable.” Red nodded his head, making a small noise in the back of his throat that was meant to be an 'Okay', but the lump that had formed within it had blocked any chance of that happening. With a quiet goodbye on Oak's end, Red felt the pit of his stomach churn, something happened to Green---- A strong Pokémon had appeared. Something was wrong with Green------ Before a word was uttered from his mother, Red was dashing out of the door; he thanked whatever God was up there that they were neighbours.

Daisy barely had the time to point him upstairs, Red was already taking two steps at a time in his haste. The door swung open, and then silence draped over the house for a moment. Red eyes were left wide, taking in Green's broken, unconscious form in the bed. Oak wasn't in the room, not that Red had noticed; Pikachu let out a sorrowful cry, leaping off of its trainer's shoulder to land on the bed, plodding its way to gently nuzzle a bruised cheek with its nose.

Red was shell shocked, not sure what feeling he should chose to go with out of the whirlwind of emotions that took him hostage. Slowly, he moved, taking a seat on the very edge of Green's bed without taking his eyes off of him, fearing that should he look away for a second, something might happen. Green might be gone. His chest would no longer be rising.

“..Green..” A shaky hand moved after a slight hesitation, resting softly against Green's cheek; his thumb ghosting over the boy's cut lip without a shred of thought into what his hands felt like doing. What kind of Pokémon would do this to a person------ What if the Pokémon was left out there in the wild, doing this again and again to others who dared to disturb it.

Pikachu perked up, looking towards the door, and Red retracted his hand just in time for Professor Oak to enter the room, quietly shutting the door behind before he'd take a seat.

“I was just making sure Green's Pokémon are going to be okay, Blastoise took quite a beating back there.” The worry still shook his voice, he looked tired, and until Green was alright, he wouldn't be looking any better.

“Both Green and his Pokémon will be fine, but I'm sure you've realised by now that there's a threat to the safety of trainers and Pokémon alike down in the cave behind Cerulean. We can't let it continue to be a hazard.” He paused, and Red finally looked from Green, to the professor, raising a brow at him.

“You're the strongest trainer I know, Red. I hate to ask this of you, but as the Champion, please, go to cerulean cave and catch that Pokémon.”

 

* * *

 

Green's frail body was covered head to toe in several bandages, casts and stitches. His gramps had hardly left his side during the eighteen hours the boy had been unconscious. Closer examination had revealed at least seven broken and eleven fractured bones in his right hand alone; three of his ribs were bruised with two additional broken. Green had had a concussion, dislocated shoulder and his right lung had collapsed. All things considered, he was terribly lucky to have survived the whole ordeal alive.

Once the brunet had been released from the hospital Professor Oak had insisted Green stayed at his house instead of returning to Viridian. That way he could keep an eye on his grandson and care for him. Luckily some of Professor Oak's aides had medical training and were able to help with the patient. Even though Green was out of the hospital he was anything but done with bed rest.

What finally managed to wake Green up was something peculiar, the most unlikely thing to rouse a person passed out from pain and sedatives; something rubbing itself against his cheek and breathing warm air on his sore skin. Too exhausted and still out of it, Green's mind woke up before his body (perhaps due to the pain medication as well). His senses seemed to start up one by one, touch being the first of them, shortly after followed by sound.

Something made his mattress dip, and the boy was able to make out the most heartbroken pronunciation of his name. Green immediately recognized the voice, and even though part of his brain urged him to go into a panic for Red seeing him in this state, so weak and especially after everything that had recently happened between the two, the rest of his body and mind overruled the reaction. When the gentle hand landed on his cheek Green had to consciously battle the sigh that desperately wanted to escape his lips. It was all too much and Green did not have the energy or faculties of remaining silent and unresponsive for long, and just as he swore he could feel _something_ against his lips and was seconds away from breaking, the touch withdrew and his grandfather entered the room.

The mention of his Pokémon took Green's mind away from physical contact. He had always, up until quite recently in fact, thought of the creatures as just a means to an end, but something his grandfather and Red had kept saying had planted a seed in his mind he could not get rid of. Especially after his most recent encounter; his team had all risked their lives for Green, willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He never had felt this way about their sacrifices, but having said that, Green had never been in such real danger of losing his life before. The monster he had battled was down right dangerous. Had it encountered a trainer less capable than Green, who knows what could have happened. They would not have been as fortunate as Green, with no casualties. The memory of Alakazam's Pokéball shattering within his grasp under the weight of Blastoise shot a jolt of pain through Green, causing him to hiss and twitch, effectively silencing the room.

Finally managing to open his eyes Green scanned his surroundings - ah, the familiar room where Green had lived for over a decade in Pallet, so that's where he was - before his gaze turned to the two characters conversing. His grandfather looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, dark circles around his eyes and his hair even more disheveled than usual. Despite the twinge of remorse Green felt for his gramps, it was the wide array of emotions on Red's face that caught Green's attention. The stoic Champion never showed his emotions so clearly. It was almost disconcerting.

"H-hey", Green croaked, realizing immediately that he needed a glass (or seven) of water. How long had he been out?

Professor Oak sat down on the chair that he had by Green's bed. "Oh, thank goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Worry shone through his sleep deprived eyes.

Green considered his state briefly, feeling the full weight of his injuries. Everything hurt; a sharp pain went through his body when he tried to breath deep, but he would live. He was immensely grateful and knew some greater power had been with him. Bones and wounds would heal, but they would take their time. Professor Oak poured a glass of water and helped him drink it down, as his own hands were not quite operational. He had a sling around his neck for his left arm and his right hand was heavily bandaged. Oh, how he hated feeling this helpless.

It was strange seeing gramps this worried and doting. Usually he seemed so judgmental and disapproving of Green and the way he treated life and Pokémon in particular, but right now his attention was purely on Green and it seemed like all of the boy's past misdeeds were forgiven and forgotten. The fact that Green even considered such things showed that the boy himself had began to change since his defeat at Indigo Plateau.

Draining the glass greedily he already felt just a tad better. "Thank you", he looked into Oak's eyes, trying to relay his gratitude for not only the drink. "I messed up bad, gramps. I wasn't prepared for that cave, that - _creature_ , whatever it was... Man, I've never seen anything that powerful", his gaze turned glassy, recalling those ice blue, glowing eyes that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. "It's stronger than any of us", he turned his gaze to Red. "Please, don't go", Green's voice took a pleading tone as he tried to sit up straighter, wincing. The weight on his arm caused a ripple of pain he tried, in vain, to fight. "Even you wouldn't stand a chance against it!"

 

* * *

 

“Pika??” the yellow mouse called out to Red, noticing his eyes steel in an instant. It barely managed to pounce atop Red's shoulders before he was up and moving to the door. The Champion had seen enough, all that pain and fear------- He had to do this, not only for Green, and Oak's Pokédex; but for any poor trainer or Pokémon that would accidentally stumble upon the ruthless creature. Hand upon the door, he stopped only for a moment, to regard them both with unbreakable determination.

“I'll do it.” He stated, ignoring Green's pleas for him to stop. Shutting the door behind him, he mentally prepared for the battle of a lifetime. A small bump against his cheek gave him the confidence he'd need, knowing that his Pokémon would follow him and fight at their very best. Perhaps it was the prospect of a true challenge that got his blood boiling, and spurred his feet onwards.

Once out in the open air of Pallet Town, fingers gently tapped along the Pokéballs on his belt. Charizard, Venusaur, Lapras, Espeon, Snorlax, and of course, Pikachu's unused Pokéball. His Espeon had been a tough decision, and quite the surprise considering even the Dex had no idea about. He'd taken a while, not knowing what stone to use first to help build his team, his Eevee had other plans. Oak had a field day with that when Red told him what had happened. Another thought for another time. He brought out Charizard, petting the snout that nudged at him for a bit of attention. It had been a while since he'd used Charizard in battle, he could tell it was eager to get going. As the only Pokémon on his current team that could fly, Red hops on and the journey begins.

It's only once he's inside the very start of Cerulean Cave that he notices how damp the place is, water blocking him from truly exploring the depths of it. A blessing for newcomers who wouldn't be able to handle what lay within, he noted. He paused, not yet withdrawing Charizard, but looking for an item it could hold that might help in this situation.

His fingers hit against a box, and he remembers. Mega stones. He had no idea what they did but if he could power up Charizard, especially in a place like this, then he'd be all for trying it. His Snorlax would probably fight it for the leftovers anyway, so no healing item could be given. It was a chance he'd be taking, but one he'd risk. He holds the ball out to Charizard, and lets the lizard take it; it's inspected for a moment, but ultimately the Pokémon clearly has little clue what to do with it either.

Red sighs, and Charizard is withdrawn for now. He pockets the other, smaller stone, and throws up another Pokéball. Lapras cries and splashes happily in the water, Red allows her a small moment. The cave was nothing special, but seeing Pikachu atop Lapras' head, cheeks sparking, and tail stood to attention, he could guess it wasn't long now. Even Lapras had quieted, looking resolute about something Red could only guess at.

As he lets his gaze drop to the island coming up near the end of the cave, red eyes are met with a cold blue. Lapras makes it to land, Pikachu leaps to the ground, and the creature roars, angered at their intrusion upon its solitude.

Red's feet hit the ground, Lapras is recalled for now. Pikachu should be first, Pikachu is always first when he has a battle like this to fight, but for a split second he hesitates. Pikachu--- No, all of his Pokémon were going to be hurt during this fight, there was no avoiding it. As if reading his mind, the mouse turns to look him straight in the eye. Pikachu is ready, and Red should believe in their power, no matter the foe.

If he had time, he probably would have reprimanded himself for having such doubts. However, the creature had no such patience, and a Swift was directed right at them. Pikachu ran, the stars of potent energy following his every move as it tried desperately to avoid the hit. Red rooted himself, fingers pinched the brim of his hat, and he takes action.

“Pikachu!” He called, getting both Pokémon's attention, “use Thunder!”

“Piiiiiiikaaaaaa---” hopping on top of a rock formation, the mouse uses this to vault upwards, some of the swift attack colliding with the surface as they too pulled up. In the air, sparks began to fly as Pikachu started charging his attack, once bright red cheeks glowed and crackled before the attack is unleashed with a loud cry. As the huge bolt hits the creature, shocking it with power it clearly wasn't expecting from such a small Pokémon, Pikachu takes a hit from Swift. Both Pokémon cry out, but it's not nearly enough to cause any fainting.

Now, both parties are aware this isn't a battle they can take lightly. Pikachu lands, just about, on all fours, and Mewtwo staggers before using Recover. Now, Red could cut the pressure in the air, the synthetic Pokémon had given them a fair warning it seems; it's anger only grew by the second now knowing their intent.

“Iron Tail!” As soon as the command passes his lips the mouse is charging back towards its opponent, tail glowing as it collects the power to harden it like steel. Red quickly learns that the Pokémon they're facing is not only strong, but smart too. It throws up a Barrier, and as Pikachu pounces towards it, twisting it's tiny body to swing the attack at it, the creature's defence is already so high that it’s able to counter.

Confusion sends Pikachu flying backwards and Red immediately extends his arms out to catch it. He didn't expect to be hit with such force. His mind could only process Pikachu slamming into his chest by the time he'd already collided with the floor, his hat goes flying into the water somewhere and he hears himself groan without meaning to. Pikachu is up, clearly hurting but refusing to be counted out; Red waves off the mouse's worry for it's trainer's health with a pat to the head and stands. This was going to be a long battle, he could see why Green struggled so much.

He can feel an intense stare, the psychic Pokémon not spending a second of wasted time or energy as it watched, it learned, and it prepared. Pikachu runs back out, and Red commands another Thunder knowing that physical attacks would be weakened for a short time. The attack misses, the synthetic creature sidesteps the bolt and unleashes its own attack. Once again, it proves to be a powerful foe, Pikachu is sent flying up into the ceiling where Red could only watch his partner crash into the hanging stalactites. Red doesn't hesitate pulling out Pikachu's Pokéball, he recalls the fainted Pokémon, stopping the quick descent so no further damage could be done.

He has no time to apologise to the mouse, he switches the ball for another and releases his next Pokémon. Espeon stands, elegant but ready for orders as the opponent is sized up with calculating eyes. The fine hairs on its body stood on end due to the strong energy in the air; faster than it could get used to this oppressive atmosphere, a strong Swift is sent their way. A fail safe attack, one of only two it possessed, the other moves being defensive and healing. Red had Espeon throw up a Reflect, effectively soaking up a large portion of the damage.

He hopes it'll be enough, that the psychic type move it had left would be ineffective against its own type. As the dust settles, Red notices Espeon struggling to stand as well as before, its short legs shaking under its own weight. Even with a barrier like Reflect up, the creature's power is far too much, Espeon doesn't have the defense to take such a heavy beat down. Espeon is recalled, and as Red sends out Venusaur, the creature is readying another Barrier to stack up its defense even further.

Venusaur is bulky and with a health recovering and draining move set the huge plant Pokémon would last out any recovery items another trainer might have; same for any recovery moves Pokémon might have. It was a struggle in every sense of the word, but in the end, Venusaur faints. The creature uses one of the precious few Recoveries left to replenish its stolen health before Red calls out his next Pokémon.

Fingers hover over Snorlax's ball for a moment before he's forced to recall the state Green was in, and whilst surrounded by so much water, he also wants to leave Charizard until last. Lapras is sent out, and though she’s also inevitably forced to faint she managed to take away the last Barrier the other Pokémon had left. Snorlax would be able to do some serious damage, but the weight of the poor Pokémon is causing the Psychic backlash to do just as much. Snorlax is taken out and Red wishes he could have done more to help it, but if he even tried to cushion its fall, the impact would have certainly killed him.

_This was it._

“You're all I have left.” Perhaps he should be feeling more worried, but Red feels more confident now that he holds Charizard's ball in his grasp. Pikachu may have been his first Pokémon, but the Charmander he'd been given not long after that had bonded with Red quickly once it was treated better and trained properly. Now it was the strongest fighter on his team.

Charizard, immediately upon being released, challenges its opponent with a loud roar as it takes to the sky, earning an equally loud response; despite being worn out, the rebellious fire was still strong. It’s utterly determined to not be caught, its trust toward humans is non-existent, and Red was reminded of the first time he'd met that little Cubone in Lavender Town. The fire blast hits the creature doing a fair amount of damage, but it’s not able to stagger it enough to stop the usual quick counter. It sends out a Swift, and this time Red does run, throwing himself under the falling lizard to help ease the blow as it's taken out of the air with the impact.

Charizard is understandably worried as it hurries to get its weight off of its trainer. The psychic Pokémon takes the time to recover as Red pushes his upper body off the floor, wanting to soothe his Charizard's anxiousness as it nudges him with it's nose. Gently, he pets the beast's snout, and smiles at the questioning trill he receives.

“Hey.. I'll be fine, you just go out there and do your best, okay? I believe in you.” With his hat missing, Charizard is able to gently snuffle its nose against his messy black hair before it takes back off for a second round. Red is left to get himself up off the ground, and after taking a fair few hits himself as collateral, it takes him a fair amount of effort to do so. By the time he moves his head to glance up at the ensuing battle, Charizard is already being hurled towards him, and this time, the water breaks their fall.

Red almost makes the mistake of panicking as they both begin to sink into the depths of the cave, but he feels his positioning in the water slowly shift as Charizard moves. Red's eyes are locked in a gaze that’s slowly brightening despite the darkness of the water surrounding them, the mega stone begins to react to their bond; Red has to shield his eyes due to the resulting light.

He didn't know what to expect. Charizard evolving even further had definitely not been on that list.

Far from out, the Pokémon breaks free from the water and lands. Their opponent turns, obviously assuming that it'd finished off another trainer. Charizard's newfound power sends a large blast of blue flame toward it, the guard is ineffective and it’s damaged considerably. No more recover moves, it stumbles and fights back with a stubborn roar. A Swift is sent their way, and Charizard is practically absorbing the hit like a sponge, then immediately sends out his own.

Hit after hit, they wear the Pokémon down. Finally, a Pokéball is thrown, and the sound of the ball clicking shut and capturing the Pokémon. Red releases the breath he'd been holding, it was over; Charizard ran over, eager to celebrate their victory.

Picking up the Pokéball, Red looks about for his hat, feeling just about naked without it. Then they could finally leave, he could show everyone his newest achievement. He could only hope he'd be met with looks of pride, but thinking on it-------- He couldn't see Green being happy about being bested once again. Would he be met with scorn and jealousy, or would it now be something more akin to hatred? His thoughts had a habit of running off without him, especially without Pikachu to perk him up.

Charizard was able to fly him back to Pallet Town, and it was during this moment of respite that he realized how tired he truly was. By the time his Pokémon had landed, he was already lost to unconsciousness.


End file.
